


钢琴老师

by Babyblue1223



Category: real - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyblue1223/pseuds/Babyblue1223





	钢琴老师

我是音乐学院的学生，钢琴是我小时候被逼无奈习得的一门“手艺”。也多亏了这少许的逼迫，使我在闲暇之余可以赚些外快。我第一个学生是位文静乖巧的女孩子。她的母亲与我的母亲是差着一些岁数的好友，自然孩子之间也有着年龄的分别。我不知道那孩子的真名，只听着她妈妈“茜茜，茜茜”地叫她，我也随着长辈那样呼唤她。  
第一次见的时候，她害羞极了，初二的女孩子正是情窦初开，思想也跟着身材发育的时候。她跟那些提前进入青春期，不懂装懂的女生不同，她很害羞，由着妈妈牵着她的手领进来，看见生人，就一个劲地往妈妈身后躲。她妈妈把她推到我面前，脸带微笑的看着我说：“那就麻烦哥哥照顾你了。”我记得很清楚，那一天茜茜穿了一条棉麻质的淡色连衣裙，长度刚刚好露出半截藕段似的白嫩小腿。纤细的脚踝下是一双红色的平底凉鞋，十个脚趾头像小豆子般整整齐齐地排列码放，和她人一样干净清新。  
茜茜极容易害羞，弹钢琴不是一个简单轻松的活，可她并不是一个初学者，看她的基本功很像是从小就开始练习了。她做事情很认真，每次上课前验收上节课成果的时候，她的身子随着音符的流动起起伏伏，歪斜着身子，那雪白的后颈就这样措不及防地闯进了我的视线。  
我不知道我们是什么时候开始陷入爱恋的，是第三次课前我打趣她一紧张手就容易流汗，她报复似地把手汗蹭到我的裤子上？还是第五次课后，她说完谢谢老师，倏忽地一下子越过钢琴轻轻地拥抱了我一下？总之，我不明不白地和一个单纯美好又天真浪漫的女孩子开始了约会。当然，是背着家长的，偷偷摸摸的又紧张刺激的。  
我们在一起的时光非常快，她总是在说，我总是在听。听她聊学校里发生的有趣的事，听她说又和哪个姐妹放学后一起去买小卡子，她还给我展示了一下，是一个正红色的发卡，把她的脸衬得光彩动人。她还跟我说过“性”，她说班里的女生有时会偷偷聚集在一起谈论这些“片里”的小知识，她的朋友叮嘱过她这些是切不能和男生分享的，可她还是如实地说给我听。她好像一点都不懂，因为她的表情是那么坦然，就好像在谈论今天的天气一样，她又好像全都明白，因为眉眼之间闪过的那一丝丝对于性的向往和憧憬被我一一捕捉到。  
又是一次偷偷摸摸地约会，我们坐在路边的长椅上喝汽水，夏天过于聒噪，她瓷白胸前的汗珠连同汽水瓶外的水渍一齐往下坠落。她问我：“哥哥你想和我做吗”，我抬头向她望去，她又不自然地看向别处。她又说：“我听他们说跟最喜欢的人才能做，茜茜除了爸爸妈妈以外就最喜欢哥哥啦。”她粉嫩小巧的鼻尖冒着晶莹的水珠，浓密的睫毛忽闪忽闪地飞舞着。不知不觉间，她居然长大了一些，不再是见着我就躲的那个小女孩了。难道女孩子的成熟来得是如此迅猛且不加掩饰的吗？  
两人并排躺在旅店的床上，茜茜一声不响，忽而翻身跨坐在我的身上。我感到一丝获得救赎的希望，好像随着她的诱导而行事的欢愉变可以被饶恕，起码不用担上奸污圣女的罪名。我的心变得格外的轻松又存在一些侥幸的悸动，于是我躺平任她左右。她的小手抚摸着我裤裆下的东西，很快那里就因为她而生机勃勃。并不是她的技术有多好，相反她并不能很好的控制住自己的力道，而是因为她本人和那些我不愿去想的突破道德约束的禁忌之感。她像很多次拥抱我那样双手环抱着我的脖子，嘴里小声地呼吸着，随后缓慢地但是不假思索地往下坐。几乎没有润滑的甬道是异常狭窄的，更别说她还是那样年轻那样稚嫩。顶端刚刚进去的一瞬间，她就变了脸色。我本以为她会撒娇叫停，但是她又好像忽然从心底凭空升起了一股巨大的决心，忍着疼痛一气坐到了最底部。我也不好受，她的内部太过干涩，只有摩擦出的火辣辣的疼痛之感。总归还是爽的，她就不同了，除了疼只剩更多的疼了。我轻轻握住了她腰上的软肉，帮助她缓解疲劳，听着她小声地呼气吸气再呼气。慢慢地适应了一会，她开始尝试小幅度地上下运动。我切实地感受到，稚嫩柔软的肉体此时却像一艘坚挺却又破旧不堪的小船，正试图冲破激流与水生物的阻碍激流勇进。茜茜的脸渐渐的不再痛苦不堪，脸颊两侧显示出了与夏季相匹配的赤色，愉悦之情也爬上了她细长又极淡的眉梢。此时我涌出了一种极强烈的自我感动和自我歌颂，好像我帮助了这位少女完成了人生中的何种重大转变一样。结束之后，两人皆是衣冠不整，茜茜柔嫩的胸脯紧贴我汗津津的胸膛，她流下了今夜的第一滴眼泪。  
我们再也没有联系，我单方面取消了所有课程，号称自己学业繁忙，无心分出更多精力带学生。两边家长也都理解，这事也随着过去了。只是偶尔，很偶尔，在漆黑的夜里，我会再次想起茜茜，想起她因为炎热的夏季而通红的脸颊，想起她不是因为疼痛而是因为某种无法说清的原因而掉的那颗珍珠泪。 


End file.
